Miroir
by MrsSimply
Summary: Un matin, en voyant son frère nu à travers le miroir, Itachi se demande pourquoi ils ne seront jamais comme les autres. scène explicite


Bon, je m'étonne moi même. Je ne pensais pas écrire un jour une fiction sur Sasuke et son frère mais je suis tombée sur un doujinshi qui m'a chuchoter à l'oreille que ce 'était pas un couple à laisser d ecôté. ajouter à cela une certiane inspiratin ce soir. Je remarque quand même que plus on lit de Yaoi, plus on accepte de chose, au départ, il n'y avait qu'un certain type de fiction de j'acceptais de lire, pas celle qui décivait trop le srapports. De ce fait, je n'aime pas du tout Nanarusasu, qui a un language toujours trop crus et trop... Bref, là n'est pas la question. Or je me surprend à écrire une histoirer incestueuse... J'avais envie de parler d'Itachi en réalité. J4ai eu beaucoup d emal à accepter son innocence dnas le manga, voila, Itachi, je te demande pardon ^^ (je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir choisis la meilleure voie pour me faire pardonner...)

**/!\ **RAPPORTS HOMOSEXUELS EXPLICITES ET INCESTE

* * *

**Miroir**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment là... Ni comment, j'ai pu en arriver là... Non, pourquoi... Bien sûr, c'était... Évident que nous n'étions pas « comme les autres ». Qu'es-ce ça signifie de toute façon « comme les autres ». Ça me dégoutte, non, je me dégoutte.

Ce matin, quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, j'ai vu mon propre frère, nu, et... Et... Mon corps à réagis.

Il était face au miroir et l'instant d'avant, il devait probablement observer son corps dans la glace, compter ses blessures ou peut être, se demander s'il était vraiment aussi beau qu'on le lui disait sans cesse. Mon frère est modeste par nature, innocent et naïf, il ressemble à ma mère lorsqu'il a ce regard doux envers le reste du monde. Oh, parfois il lui arrive d'avoir le même regard que moi, déterminé et supérieur mais ce n'est pas aussi naturel que chez moi ou mon père. A travers le miroir, il m'a regardé, ses yeux ont croisé les miens et son torse se reflétait dans la vitre. Je voyais sa nuque blanche, ses épaules frêles d'adolescent, le parfait tracé de sa colonne vertébrale entre ses omoplates, ses muscles dorsaux légèrement dessinés, sa chute de reins érotique, ses fesses galbées et ses longues jambes. Et je voyais aussi son visage à travers le miroir qui me vrillait de cet air interrogatif et doux. Je voyais la ligne parfaite de son cou que caressaient doucement quelques mèches noires corbeaux puis son torse de jeune adulte, musclé et ferme mais pas encore complètement développé. Comme je ne bougeais plus, il s'est doucement tourné vers moi, avec cet air calme qu'il lui va si bien et ma tête a exposée. J'ai eu le souffle coupé, sa peau si pâle m'appelait, son visage encore enfantin me dévisageait simplement et sa bouche légèrement rose m'hypnotisait. Doucement, il a remonté une main au niveau de son bassin et une autre sur son ventre, ne pouvant lutter contre sa pudeur naturelle, même devant moi. Cette attitude m'a achevée, il était juste désirable et sans défenses. J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, son regard était à présent gêné et inquiet et une légère rougeur teintaient ses joues, mon cœur loupa un battement. Mes yeux dérivèrent à nouveau sur sa bouche et je la vit trembler, légèrement hésitante.

« I... Itachi? ». Mon esprit devint blanc... L'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette façon me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dont la chaleur se répandit jusque dans mon bas ventre. « Bouge » m'ordonnais-je. « Bouge! ». Enfin, grâce au contrôle que j'ai sur moi et dont je suis si fier, mon corps finit par obéir à la partie raisonnable de mon esprit. Doucement et sans montrer une quelconque émotion, je reculai et fermai la porte doucement. Le « clic » qui m'indiqua que la porte était définitivement close me permit de souffler. Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Tout d'un coup, je fus pris de panique et lâchât la poignée de la porte comme si elle m'avait brulée et je me mit à courir à travers les couloirs de la demeure Uchiwa. En passant devant la cuisine, j'entrevis ma mère et celle ci tenta de m'interpeller, en vains. Une fois dehors je courus loin dans le village, le traversai entièrement sans m'arrêter et m'enfonça ensuite dans la forêt. Je courus encore sans ralentir jusqu'à arriver devant la rivière qui passe non loin du village et de m'y jeter sans plus réfléchir. « Calme toi... Calme toi! ». Je laissai le courant m'emporter et lorsque mon corps remonta de lui même à la surface, je me laissai encore aller dans l'eau froide. Je finis par être rejeté sur la berge mais à présent, ma respiration était calme et régulière, mon entrejambe aussi. Je me hissais sur un rocher plat et m'étalais, fermant les yeux. Immédiatement, les images de ce matin défilèrent dans ma tête. Mon frère avait peine quinze ans, pour moi c'était un gamin et je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir... Envie de lui. J'aurais voulu vomir mon dégout de moi même. Non seulement c'était mon frère mais en plus, il avait seulement quinze ans. Comment étais-ce arrivé, comment et pourquoi, pourquoi nous? Qu'es-ce que j'avais raté dans ma vie pour être un pédophile incestueux? Je n'essayais même pas de me trouver des excuses, une partie de moi se complaisait dans cette horreur.

Ce n'est que très tôt le lendemain matin que je me glissais furtivement dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. J'étais sûr que personne ne m'avait entendu rentrer et c'était très bien comme cela, il fallait que je réfléchisse à une explication à donner à mon frère pour mon comportement. Je retirai le haut de ma tenue et le jetais à terre mais au moment ou j'allais défaire mon pantalon, je sentis d'autres mains que les miennes caresser mon ventre.

« Itachi... Murmurât-il. Je crus rêver et je me figeai.

- Sasuke? Demandais-je sans en avoir besoin. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon torse et je senti son souffle chaud dans mon dos, un instant je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux et à savourer ce rêve, juste une seconde. Puis je forçais la réalité à reprendre son droit et attrapai les poignets fins de mon frère:

- Arrête!

Il se contenta d'obéir et je me tournais vers lui. Comme ce matin, il ne portait rien et son corps d'adolescent parfait me fit le même effet, je le dévorais du regard.

- Mon dieu non... Murmurais-je en reculant d'un pas. J'essayai de respirer mais je ne pu pas. C'était indéniable, mon frère m'attirais, j'avais envie de lui comme je n'ai jamais eu envie d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Je gardai les yeux fermés tout en tremblant, je n'osai même pas le regarder de peur de le violer. Soudain, une pensée me traversa: pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas être vraiment lui ! Je relevai la tête et tombai dans son regard égal au mien en plus doux. Il me souriait pas mais son visage n'exprimait aucune gêne ou hésitation. Il posa sa main contre ma joue et s'approcha encore de moi. Inconsciemment je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur et son souffle léger frôla mes lèvres. Automatiquement, je les entrouvrit. Je sentis sa main dans mon dos et sa peau contre celle, nue, de mon torse. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres mais j'ordonnai toujours à mon corps de ne pas bouger, je ne savais juste plus quoi faire. Mais tout s'envola lorsque je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, son bassin contre mon membre dur et sa langue qui chatouillait mes lèvres. Je gémis en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et en le collant brusquement à moi avant de ravager sa bouche tout en tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il rejette la tête. La main qui était dans son dos descendit sur ses reins et plus bas encore, caressant ses fesses, les massant. Dans mon dos je sentis ses mains s'agripper à ma peau et me griffer légèrement puis elles descendirent elles aussi sur mes reins et je l'arrêtai.

- Sasuke...Murmurais-je presque plaintivement en le lâchant. Il me retint et chuchota:

- Non... Non... Embrasse moi encore...

Je tentais de résister sans y parvenir lorsqu'il fondit sur mes lèvres une fois de plus. Je retins un gémissement et le poussa vers le lit, l'accompagnant dans sa chute. A genoux au dessus de lui, je l'observais anxieusement, une part de mon esprit continuait de se demander ce qui nous prenait à tout deux. Mes mains emprisonnaient ses poignets et il me regardait avec un petit sourire, la bouche entrouverte et ses lèvres encore rougies par notre baiser. Doucement, il releva la jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle se frotte à moi. Je laissais échapper un halètement sonore et son sourire s'agrandit. Il continua plus fort et je fourrais ma tête dans son cou, le mordant et suçant sa peau. Je le sentit frissonner et se cambrer tout en agrippant mon dos. Sa respiration se fit hachée tandis que je continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le torse. Ma langue passât sur un de ses tétons et il gémit plus fort:

- Ah... I...Itachi...

Tout mon corps fut secoué d'un tremblement en l'entendant m'appeler avec cette voix sans défense. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour le regarder et caresser sa joue, il murmurât alors:

- J'ai... J'ai envie de toi...

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme si mon corps explosait, comme étais-ce possible qu'il me fit tant d'effet? Mon esprit se vida et ma main parcourut doucement son corps et descendit jusqu'à son érection. Je recommençais à sucer son téton et il s'arcbouta contre moi, son genou frotta durement contre ma membre tendu et je mordillais le bout de chair dans mon excitation. Doucement , ma main commença à le caresser dans un mouvement de va et vient et je sentis pulser le sang dans son sexe tendu.

- Enc... Ah...Oui...Oui. Chuchotait-il pantelant.

Je capturai sa bouche, goutai chaque partie de l'antre chaud et doux, jouant avec sa langue qui se laissait aller au jeu, passant ma mai dans ses cheveux. J'augmentai et le rythme et la pression sur son sexe tout en goutant à chaque partie de son corps. Je tenais toujours un de ses poignet et le libérai pour descendre vers son membre durcit. Ses mains virent se loger dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant, je fermai les yeux en sentant son sexe contre ma joue et j'entendis ses gémissement à cet instant, joueur, je ne fit que le lécher au début. Il se cambra et murmura mon nom:

- I...Itachi...S'il te plait...

Je frissonnai à mon tour et le prit en bouche, passant ma langue autour de son membre, mordillant et aspirant cette partie de lui entre mes lèvres, ses mains s'agrippaient nerveusement à mes cheveux, pantelant toujours plus.

- Ah...Tachi...

Fit-il avant de se contracter et d 'éjaculer. Je le léchais encore un peu alors qu'il haletait puis revins déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser mais il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne passionnément. Je me laissais aller, profitant encore un moment avant que la culpabilité ne reprenne ses droit mais quand nous nous séparâmes, il murmurât en me regardant dans les yeux:

- Non, ce n'est pas assez...

Je le regardais, passablement surpris et il m'embrassa encore, ses mains caressant mon dos, je me surpris à laisser une de mes main vagabonder sur son corps à nouveau. J'avais mal, mon érection était pénible mais je refusais de me laisser plus aller. Soudain, je senti ses jambes contre mes hanches et ses pieds caresser mes fesses.

- Arrête Sasuke...

- Non! Fit-il avec une lueur de défis dans le regard avant de placer sa main contre mon membre. Je grimaçait pour retenir un cris de bonheur tandis qu'il se mettait à me caresser à travers le tissus. Ses doigts défirent le bouton de mon pantalon sans que je n'objecte rien. J'avais envie qu'il me touche lui aussi même si c'était malsain. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans mon boxer et je posais mes lèvres contre son cou, tâchant de retenir mes geignements alors qu'il me caressait. Il était hésitant mais dans l'état ou j'étais, cela importait peu. Je bougeai mon bassin afin d'augmenter son mouvement de main et l'obligea à aller plus vite, il resserrât de lui même sa prise, me forçant à serrer les dent pour ne pas crier.

- Itachi. Murmurât-il. Je... Je veux te sentir en moi...

Non. Mon esprit disait non mais mon corps obéissait à sa demande. Je caressais sa bouche entrouverte de deux de mes doigts et il les attrapa de lui même, les suçant et les mordillant. De mon autre main, je le caressais à nouveau et m'aperçut qu'il était à nouveau en érection. Malgré moi je souris. Lorsque mes doigts quittèrent sa bouche il voulu presque les retenir mais je les remplaçai par ma langue. Le baiser fut passionné et je l'obligeai à se concentrer sur cela seulement alors que je le pénétrai d'un doigt. Évidement il se tendit, mais mes caresses sur son sexe et mes baisers dans son cou le distrayaient. Doucement, il accentua lui même de son bassin le mouvement que je faisais à l'intérieur de lui. Le deuxième doigt entra facilement et j'écartais doucement les muscles de son intérieur encore vierge. Il pantelait et appelait misérablement mon nom, les mouvement de sa main sur mon sexe étaient devenu désordonnés mais je sentais toujours la chaleur de sa main contre moi et à présent, je n'avais plus les capacité nécessaire pour m'arrêter. Je retirais mes doigts et il ouvrit les yeux « Non! » Criât-il. Je frissonnais, sa plainte venait du cœur et elle m'excita, je souris et attrapa ses poignet, encadrant sa tête. Doucement, je le pénétrais de mon sexe. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, grimaçant sous la douleur. Je restais un moment figé par le plaisir qui m'assaillait de mon coté, il était si étroit.

- Sasuke, lui dis-je, oh mon dieu... Sasuke...

Je l'embrassais et caressai son sexe. Lorsqu'il gémit, je commençai mes mouvement de bassin. Assez vite, nos bouches se séparèrent puisqu'il avait besoin d'air pour crier son plaisir. Ses jambes prirent place autour de mon bassin et je l'entendis murmurer:

- Encore...Plus fort... Plus...Ah... Oui...I.. Itachi...

- Sasuke. Grognais-je en réponse tout en accélérant la cadence. Il arcbouta son corps lorsque je heurtais ce point synonyme de plaisir et il n'essaya même plus de chuchoter:

- Plus fort Itachi...Criât-il

Je ne me fit pas prier et mes coups redoublèrent, il me criait d'aller plus vite et plus fort alors que je sentais ses muscles internes se contracter contre mon sexe, irrémédiablement, des ondes de plaisir me parcouraient et mes soupirs de plaisir portait son nom. Il se contracta plus fort et se répandit contre mon ventre, je ne pu que le suivre.

Dans la blancheur de mon esprit annihilé de toute pensée, je sentis tout de même ses lèvres effleurer les miennes avec douceur et j'ouvris les yeux. Nos regards se croisèrent et je caressais sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, frissonnant une derrière fois lorsque je me retirais. Immédiatement, il se lova contre moi et je le laissais faire, passant mes bras autour de lui.

Je ne dormis pas, trop préoccupé par mes sentiments à son égard, par l'horreur de ce que nous venions de faire. Lui semblait si innocent et je me souvenais de son regard si déterminé, il n'avait pas hésité, contrairement à moi. Peut être qu'il ne se rendait pas compte dans son jeune âge de l'horreur de notre acte et particulièrement du mien. Et pourtant, malgré cela, j'étais avant tout fasciné de l'avoir près de moi et de pouvoir contempler ses trait reposés. Au fond, j'étais heureux et lorsque le soleil l'éveilla, je ne pu que lui sourire...

* * *

_Je les vois bien annoncer ça à leur père tiens... Vous avez surement remarqué que je ne me suis pas embeté avec el scénario de l'histoire oriiginale, mais ça se passe pourtant bien à Konoha..._


End file.
